


Duties of an Assassin

by Snowgem33



Category: Hunter X Hunter, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (For DRV3), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: Despite being told that she'd have to become a Hunter if she wanted to see Shuichi and Himiko again, Maki didn't know what to expect. However, there was no way she could have predicted this...





	Duties of an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching Hunter X Hunter and got to the Killua vs Gittarackur/Illumi part. During the scene I thought "Maki dislikes children, but she wouldn't stand for this. Especially not this.", plus I've been wanting to write a V3 dimension travel fic for a while, and thus this fic was born!

Despite being told she'd have to become a Hunter if she wanted to see Shuichi and Himiko again, Maki wasn't sure what to expect. However, there was no way she could have predicted  _this...._

* * *

From the moment she'd first laid eyes on him, Tonpa disgusted her. She'd barey managed to pin her badge to her shirt–Number 406–before the man waltzed up and offered her a drink.

After what it took to simply  _make it_ to the first phase, Maki was already properly paranoid. Before she could decline his offer, a spiky haired boy in green bounced up and informed him that the drink smelled just as bad as the one Tonpa had offered to his own group.

"Ah, is that so?" Tonpa laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I was afraid of that."

Maki's expression darkened, calling upon the killer instinct that Team Danganronpa had programmed into her. The boy froze in place, as did several other people nearby, but Tonpa jerked back in fear. " _You continued to hand out drinks after being told that they were contaminated?_ " Maki demanded," _Do you want to die?_ "

It was an empty threat–couldn't be anything more after everything that had happened–but no one knew that.

Indeed, a few seconds after she finished speaking another, calmer voice spoke up. "There's no need to go so far. The exam hasn't even begun yet."

A glance to the side showed the speaker to be a slightly feminine looking blonde teenager, who was standing next to a glasses wearing brunet in a suit with a brief case. At first glance only the brunet seemed on edge, looking ready to bolt at the first sign of any malicious intent from Maki, but holding eye contact with the blonde caused him to start trembling nearly imperceptibly.

Breaking eye contact, Maki let her killer instinct fade away. "Sorry," she apologizes blandly," It's a...  _bad habit_ I've been trying to train out of myself."

Everyone around her relaxes, some sighing in relief and she thinks she hears the brunet mutter  _"If that's a bad habit, I'd hate to see what she thinks is a good habit!"_.

She excuses herself, ignoring the fearful eyes following her movements. And in a few minutes, it doesn't matter anyway; not when the twisted version of a magician dissolves a man's arms into spades.

Suddenly, Maki finds herself glad Shuichi and Himiko aren't with her.

* * *

She doesn't properly interact with anyone again until Trick Tower.

It wasn't in her plans but she notices the spiky haired boy's group–now up one member–fall through trap doors that are close to each other. Maki doesn't need Shuichi's detective skills to determine that they all probably lead to the same place.

She would've continued on if she hadn't noticed that Tonpa had also noticed. He started making his way over to where the group has been, most likely to look for a fifth trap door. Luckily, a death glare is all it takes to send him running with his tail between his legs.

Having nothing better to do, Maki decides to check for a fifth door herself and when she finds it she drops through with all the assassin's grace her memories tell her she has.

There's a sharp intake of breath and then–"It's her!" Glasses hisses, stumbling backwards instinctively.

The white haired new addition to the group gives an exasperated sigh. "It's better her than Hisoka... Or the old man who was purposefully handing out poisonous drinks." the youth proclaims.

"Yeah, I suppo–Wait! What do you mean purposefully?!" Glasses demands loudly.

Maki raises an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have reacted the way I did if he was really as innocent as he claimed." she says.

The blonde crosses his arms and nods. "I was suspicious myself, especially after the attempt to stress us out on the airship." he admits.

The spiky haired boy laughs. "Leorio and I didn't have a clue! Good thing you guys are around!"

Despite herself, Maki can't help but give a small smile. It still hurts to think about Kaito, of his smile, his laugh, his determination, but not as much as it once did and this boy's optimism reminds her of the astronaut in the best of ways.

"I don't think I caught your names," she says," I'm Maki." Giving her full name would be pointless, considering she doesn't plan on staying after she gets her Hunter's License.

The spiky haired boy gives her a big grin. "My name is Gon!" he says.

The blonde smiles politely as he introduces himself. "Kurapika."

The white haired boy smirks in a way that reminds her of Kokichi, except _not quite_. "I'm Killua."

Glasses seems to struggle for a bit before he gives in. "Name's Leorio." he mutters.

Once they're done introducing themselves, Maki trades her smile for a look of determination. "What do we have to do to make it to the bottom of the tower?" she inquires. 

It's a fair assumption that they already know; after all, they've been in the room longer. Sure enough, Kurapika holds up his wrist to display a bracelet Maki knows he (and the rest of the group, for that matter) wasn't wearing in the prior stages. He quickly explains the Path of Majority Rules then gestures to the remaining bracelet. Maki nods in response and claims the bracelet as her own. (Not like she has much of a choice in the matter, ironically.)

The first choice is simple: Go through the door or stay. Still....

"What the hell?!" Leorio yells when the results of the vote are displayed.He turns and points aggressively at Maki with a furious expression. "Did you vote no?" he demands.

Maki blinks but doesn't let her surprise show. Is this the same man who was ready to bolt when she unleashed her Killing Intent? Perhaps he feels safe since they have to work together.... Or maybe Maki simply misjudged him. Blue hair and glasses flash through her mind.  _It wouldn't be the first time..._

Maki bites her thumb, the same as she did during the Killing Game and notes that she subconsciously put the bracelet on that wrist. She isn't sure how to feel about that.

"I wanted to see if anything substantial would happen." Maki clarifies.

She hears Killua snort, Gon laugh and Kurapika sigh. Leorio, however, doesn't seem to know what to do with the information.

"She has a point, Leorio." Kurapika chimes in," Are you going to go off like this every time the vote isn't unanimous?"

Leorio whirls around to face Kurapika. "I will not!" he insists agitatedly," We've been working together for this long and you still don't have faith in me?!"

The blonde crosses his arms. "I was merely asking a rhetorical question!" Kurapika snaps.

He and Leorio glare at each other for a few moments before Killua sighs in boredom. "Can we just move on already?!" he whines.

Every ounce of irritation is clear in his voice and for some reason a chill goes down Maki's spine, a reaction that only Gittarackur has caused until now. Despite his young age, Killua is definitely someone to be weary of.

Thankfully, his interruption brings their teammates back to reality, although both are obviously still mad at each other, and they proceed to the next decision without anyone speaking a word.

Instinct tells her to go left, so Maki chooses right. Leorio is once again bewildered when the results are displayed but doesn't yell and assign blame again. Kurapika noticably relaxes when he doesn't.

"My first instinct was to go left, so I choose right." Maki explains.

Kurapika nods. "I heard once that people often choose to go left when they don't know which direction their destination is."

"I think I heard something like that, too." Killua says thoughtfully.

Leorio sags. "Great! So I'm two for two!" he groans.

"You guys are really smart!" Gon says cheerily.

Leorio glares at him. "What am I, chopped liver?!" he demands.

Killua laughs, earning himself a glare, and Kurapika sighs but smiles nonetheless.

Following the right path leads them to a literal dead end– if anyone dared to take one more step they would fall to their death. Across from them was what appeared to be a fighting ring. Past that were a group of cloaked people wearing reinforced handcuffs, presumably blocking the path should Maki's group find a way to make it across.

The examiner for the phase, Lippo, explains their next trial; one-on-one matches with the prisoners of Trick Tower. Maki volunteers to go first.

* * *

_**To Be Continued** _

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Maki refers to Leorio as 'Glasses' is due to low key PTSD from the Killing Game, so anyone with blue hair or glasses (or both) subconsciously puts her on edge. (Poor Menchi and Ponzu! XD)


End file.
